A Lost Paradise
by rexy-plexy95
Summary: Rexy wakes up to find herself alone and lost, whats worse is she longs for that pack she lost on that fateful day they tried to open paradise. Now she has to find them, where ever they may be... Sequel to SheWolf's Rain!
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

**YAY! Now, here it is the sequel to SheWolf's Rain. If you haven't read SheWolf's Rain yet, then I suggest you do. You don't HAVE to but it's just a suggestion.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Wolf's Rain believe it or not, but I do own Rexy AND the future OCs that I can't wait to introduce. **

**Chapter 1: Waking Up**

Ugh… m-my… head…

Pain… I-It hurts… Where am I? What am I? _Who _am I?....

I slowly began to rise from the spot that I laid at. My vision was a tad blurred, as I glanced around the area that I was in. It was a single small patch of grass, with a small pond to the side. With my head throbbing I slowly stumbled over to the pond. I dared to look at my reflection, when I did the sight of a wolf was what I saw. I glanced down at my hands…err- _paws _and then back at the reflection. Then I started to hear familiar voices, I guess they were flashbacks.

_"The world where you will go hand in hand with the flower maiden has neither perfect happiness nor joy nor life. This is because it also does not contain perfect sadness nor misery nor death."_

_"He did it! He turned into a wolf!"_

_"Blue!"_

_"You're going to have to get through me first!"_

_"Bad choice, she-wolf Or should I say she-Grim?"  
_

_"It's she-WOLF!"_

_"Hige please you can make it! You're my best friend…"_

_"Run she-wolf warrior."_

_"I just can't help think that the journey was wasted… because all along, you were my paradise…"_

"_We'll meet again… Next time in… paradise…"_

Paradise, my fur raised at the word and the memories came flooding back to me. I am Rexy, a she-wolf that had been searching for paradise for the past year. Mate to Kiba, friend to Hige, kinda like a big sister to Toboe, fellow warrior to Tsume. When I was a pup my pack had been killed by The Grim, including my sister Lexy…

I looked back at my reflection deeply, changing to my human form. My hand went up to the left side of my neck, where a star shaped scar is. Of course it was still there, my hand then went up to my left eye; surprisingly it was still there and I could see out of it. I remembered how Darcia had bitten it; how I remember the pain, how it felt. Now you could tell there was something different about it, the eye had a reddish tint in both my forms. I sighed and looked around, what was going on? I thought I had been killed. I looked around my surroundings to see where I was; something felt… lonely about the place. Instead of it being cold though, it felt like it was warming up.

"So you've woken…" Said a voice from behind me; it sounded familiar but almost like a distant memory. I looked behind me in wolf form. There stood an old gray she-wolf that had a pink crystal around her neck. Her eyes were covered in a milky film and I wondered if it affected her vision. The last time I saw her, she was stronger…

"Raise?!" I yelped trotting to the old wolf that had taken care of me when my birth pack was killed.

"You look well…" She said sarcastically; that was the Raise that I remembered. Making the best of a bad situation.

"D-Do you know what's going on?" I asked nervously. "The last thing I remember is… dying…" I shuddered at the memory. Raise should know this; she is very wise after all.

"The world has been reborn Rexy." Raise said mater of factly. "Paradise didn't open successfully; fate perhaps is giving you another shot…" I cocked my head to the side taking it in. The world has been reborn, but so have I.

"I was traveling with some others." I said. "Do you think they are alive?"

"Do YOU think that they are alive?" Raise asked. I shut my eyes; I did not feel death, but life.

"Yes." I said confidently. "But they aren't close…" In fact I felt very alone and isolated even with Raise. They were my pack now and I needed to find them…

"Well, then you better go find them." She said. "But be warned young Rexy, that a very barren world is out there; even more barren then before."

"How is that possible!?" I lowly growled. I world was pretty bad before…

"The earth has not had enough time to recover. Some of the human's cities are still standing as abandoned ghost towns. The humans… about a handful were revived…" Raise said looking out to the distance blindly. "Use the land-marks you remember, to find your friends."

"…You're not coming are you…" I said sadly.

"No… I'll only drag you down, besides I've had a long life…" Raise said with smirk. I whimpered and gave the old wolf a nudge. While I was in that position she slipped her pink crystal necklace over my neck.

"You'll need it more than I do…" She whispered. She then laid down. "Now get out of here before I chase you away." I lightly smiled.

"A journey isn't really such unless you have friends to share it with." She mumbled. "Not everyone can be trusted though… Good-bye Rexy…"

"Good-bye Raise…" I nodded and began to run as fast as I could. I was confused, a little disorientated by the whole "dying and coming back to life thing". I must have ran blindly for about an hour, before I realized completely what was happening. I was lost, alone, hungry, thirsty, and I was now able to admit it… afraid…

I changed to my human form as I slowly walked up a big hill that was in my path; once I got to the top, my eyes went wide and I let out a gasp. The fact that I knew where I was made me joyful, the fact that it was where everything started made me fearful. I mumbled the word.

"Freeze City…"

**---**

**Okay, yay! I'm happy that this is up now. Rexy is all alone :( **

**R&R please. I hope I get reviewers that reviewed and read SheWolf's Rain :D **


	2. Chapter 2: City of a Lone Howl and Meow

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Wolf's Rain, just Rexy, Scratch, and the wolf Raise from the first chapter.**

**Chapter 2: City of a Lone Howl and Meow**

I staggered into the entrance to Freeze City, I was in human form but there were not humans around. It must have been true then… I walked all over the city looking for some sign of life, but all I found were rats and… bones… The place pretty much looked the same except that the buildings looked like they could fall at any moment. Going to sleep in one of them was out of the option, I could be crushed if it gave out.

I sighed as I inhaled the scents, nothing, just old decaying death. A part of me wanted to high-tail it out of here and run as far away from this place as possible, but the other part said to stay.

"What to do…" I mumbled. I found large piece of building that must have fallen off from one of them. I changed into my wolf form and climbed on top of it. It gave me a larger view to see, but nothing was in this ghost town. I let out a long lonely howl…

My stomach growled as I climbed down the building remains, turning to human form, I rubbed it. When was the last time I ate? I walked over to a trash can and peered inside, but I growled when I saw that it was empty. I walked into an alley, and changing back to wolf form, I stumbled into a cardboard box.

"I'll just get some sleep…" I yawned. Why did I need sleep though? How long had I really been knocked out? I yawned again as my eyes slowly drooped down. They finally shut heavily with sleep…

----

I slowly opened my eyes, it was starting to get dark outside so I assumed that it was almost night. My stomach growled again but with more violence. I climbed out of the box, still in wolf form, and sat down. What was I to do; I guess I might have a better chance at food if I go to another town…

That's when I inhaled and the smell of food hit my nose. I whipped around to my right, further down the alley there was a half eaten hotdog. Of course I wondered where it came from, but you _"Don't question good things, just except them." _

I trotted over to it and quickly gobbled it down, it hit my empty stomach like a rock. I sighed but I was still hungry. I felt something land near my right paw, I looked down to see the other half of the hot dog. I let out a growl, and looked towards a fence at the back of the alley.

"Who's there?!" I snarled out, getting into a protective crouch.

'_Don't eat me!'_ I heard an animal say from the other side of the fence.

"Then show yourself!" I barked. Soon afterwards a small brown raccoon-looking animal appeared on the fence. It's fur had an orange tint and it also had two golden loop earrings in its right ear, a long white and black tail hung down from it.

I knew what it was a few minutes after pondering. It was a ringed-tailed cat, a type of raccoon I believe. I relaxed my position now that I knew that it wasn't a threat. I turned back to the hotdog it had giving me, and gobbled it down.

'_You're not going to eat me now are you?' _It asked.

"No, you look to scrawny." I said sitting back in my human form. It hopped down onto the ground and slowly walked towards me.

"_You're a wolf right?" _He asked. I nodded, and he stepped closer to me. _'What are you doing here?'_

"I've lost my pack..." I whispered putting my head down saddly. "I'm trying to find them..."

_'What's a wolf with out a pack?' _He said cocking his head to his side. I shrugged.

"One with no friends, no family, a loner..." I said in a small whisper. I then got up. "Well, thanks for your service, but I must continue my search..." I trotted out of the alley and then I began to walk down the deserted street, in wolf form, leaving the ring-tailed cat. Soon afterwards, though, I became aware of the sound of a small pair of paws behind me. I glanced behind me to see nothing, so I began to walk again. Again the sound came from behind me, so I glanced in that direction again, and this time the ring-tailed cat was there.

"What do you want?" I asked growling. He slowly walked towards me with his ring-tail up high.

"I think it would be wrong of me to let a lady wonder around the city alone." He said. "I shall escort you." He grined evily, and I let out a sour laugh.

"This isn't because YOU'RE afraid to be alone is it?" I asked sarcastically. He let out a nervous laugh.

_"No..." _He mumbled, trembling._ "It's just... er... I know this town like the back of my paw."_ He began to walk in front of me now. I sighed, turning to human form, I ran up to him and picked the "cat" up placing him on my shoulder.

"You walk to slow, cat." I laughed.

_"I have a name!" _He spat angrily. I just looked at him. _"It's Scratch." _He grinned at me.

"My name is... Rexy." I said. "So what are you doing in this dump, Scratch?"

_"I was wondering when I came to this city, so I decided to explore it a bit." _Scratch said from my shoulder. I nodded as we walked further down the street. I was still hungry, but I could take a pretty good guess and say that I would be hungry alot now.

---

We walked to the edge of town, and it took us all night. I took a look around to see that we had come to a small little neighbor hood. It looked oddly familar, I let out a huff as I sat under a tree.

"I'm going to get a little sleep, before I move on out of here." I said to Scratch with a Yawn.

_"Okay." _He said climbing up into the tree. I yawned again, leting my human form slip. I layed my head down on my paws and slowly drifted off to sleep, but not with out Raise's words coming into my head.

_"A journey isn't really such unless you have friends though. Not every one can be trusted though." _

----

**Another chapter for yea, Sorry it kinda took me awhile to get it up. I've been buisy. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Excaping the City

**Chapter 3: Excaping the City**

_"What is a wolf with out a pack?"_ I keep repeating these things in my head, I felt a sort of hole in my heart from being seperated from them. I guess this is what they meant by having a broken heart. I felt my pack's presence, but it was very weak as if they were thousands of miles away...

I stirred awake suddenly and thats when I remembered that I was in heck. I stood up slowly; my bones cracking in protest. I looked over head to see the sun already up; I puffed my fur out in annoyance and then looked up at the tree that I was laying under.

"Scratch?" I called out. I sniffed the air and found an old scent trail from the previous night. Perhaps he got bored with trying to help me and left, that or he got hungry. That was when the sound of foot steps met my ears; I growled because they were running and it was to big to be a ring-tailed cat's. I listened more intently to find out that there were more then one. Scratch ran out of no where suddenly catching me by surprise; I jumped and a growl arosed from my throat.

_"Turn into your human form!" _He said gasping.

"What?! Why?!" I asked, but it was to late. A group of humans came into veiw, all had some sort of weapon in their hands... dang...

"Look the raccoon lead us to a dog." One said taking a step closer, while I took a step back.

_"I'm a Ringed-tailed cat!" _Scratch complained. I lowly growled telling him to shut up.

_"Why are they after you?" _I asked in animal tounge, taking even more steps back.

_"I think that hunger has driven them mad!"_ He said. _"They want to EAT us!" _I gasped as the relisation hit.

_"That isn't going to fly with me!" _I growled. I did a sort of wolf back flip into the tree behind us, once my paws hit the tree I used the trunck to get a big jump. I lept over the croud using my powerful back legs. Once I landed on the other side I started to run as fast as I could.

_"WOW! That was cool." _Scratch said.

"Naw, all wolves should be able to do that." I answered in my normal voice again, but then I changed the subject. "I guess we're not the only ones that are starving. Humans got to eat to, eh?" I laughed out a bark; Scratch nodded. I turned into my human form since we were out of site, and now he was laying across my shoulders.

"So where did you go?" I asked.

_"Looking for food." _Was his simple answer.

"I suppose we better find a way out of this city, before they find us again." I mumbled. I desperatly wanted out of this city for a number of reasons. It was rotting away, humans were trying to kill us, there was no food, and... it brought back some painful memories... I turned into a new alley but then I jumped back into it, when I saw a group of humans standing around.

_"What?" _Scratch hissed out.

"Shhh!" I said in a hushed voice. I glanced out at them, trying desperatly not to be seen; even though I was in human form, they might not take kindly to strangers.

"Did you find anything to eat?" One asked.

"Well, there was this raccoon-like animal and some mangy old dog, but they got away." Another said. Scratch hissed and I let out a low growl; I'm not _that_ old, I'm two which is seventeen in dog years!

"Did you just hear that?" The first one asked. I let out a small gasp, then I pushed my self into the alley wall.

"You're losing your mind..." Another said. I glanced back to see them slowly walking away, I let out a soft sigh.

"That was close..." I whispered. I trotted out of the alley in haste; I really wanted to get out of this town!

----

After a few more hours we finally made it to the city's exit. I looked down at the grassy ground on the other side of the dome, then I looked at Scratch.

"Thanks for helping me." I mumbled as I turned to go. The ringed-tailed cat put on a sort of frown.

_"...C-Can I come with you?..." _He asked.

"What? Why?!" I lowly growled.

"I dont want to stay here with those humans!" He exclaimed. I thought about what Raise said, about a journey and friends. I sighed... I guess it wouldn't hurt...

"Sure, why not" I said in another mumble. Scratch hopped onto my shoulder and I turned to my wolf form. I leapt off of the city's dome and into the soft grass below, once landing on my paws I started to run at a fast pace in a random direction. I had a good feeling about this direction, since from here I could see the trees that made up as forest.

"Are you sure you want to come?" I asked one last time. "There is no turning back."

_"Yes I am sure..." _Scratch mumbled. I nodded my great wolf head and ran even faster, the dust from the dirt flying up into the air as my paws scrapped it up. I felt free of the city, I was free...

----

**I couldn't think of how to end it D:**

**Sorry, it takes awhile for the chapters to come up (Stupid Allergies, that prevent me from wanting to write!) Sorry this chapter is boring (because it's a filler chapter) I wanted more chapters in between when OCs show up.**


	4. Chapter 4: Fresh Wounds

**Chapter 4: Fresh Wounds**

The sound of crushed leaves met my ears as my paws thudded on the cool, wet forest floor. Scratch was still mounted on my back lazily, I sighed as he lightly snored. He was sleeping... Every since the world has been reborn, it is different; this forest was never here, when we had tried to find paradise previously. I intinctivly followed the sound of gushing water, where I guessed that there was a creek some where. I slowly walked threw some bushes and up to the little creek. I shook out my fur, causing Scratch to fall off my back.

_"What was that for?!" _He hissed jumping up.

"I found water." I said simply. I dunked my head down and drank, Scratch followed. Suddenly I heard something from farther up ahead; it sounded like a growl. I lowered my head and hopped over the creek. Slowly I poked my head out of the trees; there was a small clearing in this forest. In the middle of the clearing was some sort of human settlement; it was an old filthy RV, but it was surronded by a fence which meant that it had been here for awhile. I glanced over the "yard" to see a bunch of garbage and trash. Over all it looked to be abandoned.

_"Wow..." _Scratch said walking up to me.

"I know, right?" I said. "Lets go check it out!" I slowly slincked down and, with my belly close to the ground, I stalked my way over to the fence gate.

_"Are you crazy?!" _Scratch hissed as he walked slowly behind me. I ignored him, and pawed at the rusty metal gate. The rusty lock on it fell off, and I easily made my way in. I turned my head here and there making sure the coast was clear; but it wasn't...

Tide up to the RV was what looked like a brown and white dog. With closer inspection I could tell that it was a wolf. Oviously the humans that captured it knew it was a wolf too, because it had shackles on it's ankles. The shackles each had a chain on it, and those chains were attached to the run-down RV. I walked closer to this new wolf, cautiously; there was a dark brown leather coller fasined around it's neck, the coller read: Exp # 502180. As I walked closer I exidently kicked a can, the wolf jumped out of it's lying position. Standing up I noticed that the wolf was really small compaired to me. It raised it's tail up and growled, Scratch jumped and hid behind me in fear.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

"I can get out when ever I want to!" It growled, though I should say _she _growled. I took another step closer, but I regreted it because the wolf's chains where longer then I expected. She jumped to my left, which was also my blind spot, with amazing speed that surpassed my own. With a snarl she lunged and clamped down on the side of my neck. I howled out in pain, taking my right paw I slashed out in her direction. I knew I hit my mark when she whimpered and let go. I quikly hopped back a couple steps; the she-wolf's eyes shone rage and... sorrow. On the left side of her face, I had left a long narrow gash that started at her forehead and then went down to her face.

"What is with you!?" I snarled out. I then relized my error; I had approached a wolf who was cornered... "Look... I'm sorry I-"

"JUST GO!" She yelled. It was loud enough for me to jump back; small wolf, but with a big voice. She turned away from me, and insted of even trying to clean her wound, she began to chew on one of the shackles.

_"Lets listen to her._" Scratch said hopping back on my back. I nodded slightly before high-tailing it out of there. I quikly made it back to the fence; where I jumped over it, my shoulder screamed in protest as it burned from the movement. I looked back on the place one last time before trotting off into the forest. I made my way back to the small creek and, changing to human form, I sat down and began to wash my wound.

_"You're not going to get rabies or something, right?" _Scratch asked.

"No." I growled shoving him off of my shoulder.

_"Again I ask... What is wrong with you?!" _He hissed agrily. I looked up spacily.

"I... I dont know..." I mumbled. "It was like I was spacing out... There's something... about that wolf..." I looked down at my traveling campanion, he cocked his head to the side.

_"Well, we better get out of here before it breaks out." _He said trying to change the subject. _"It seems really fast! She might catch up for a rematch!" _ I nodded slightly, standing up in wolf form. Scratch hopped back onto my back; curling up into a ball he yawned. I then ran threw the forest, the wind feeling good on my wound. I wondered who that wolf was, but she soon made her way to the back of my mind as we grew closer to where ever we were going...

----

**Exp # 502180's P.O.V**

I crunched on the last of my shackles, to find that this one was newer then the others; it wouldn't give. I tried to hurry, out of fear, I mean like; What would happen if the humans that captured me found out that I tried to excape!? I shuddered out of fear, but then I felt something warm go down the left side of my face... blood...

I trotted over to a bucket that was full of filthy water, the bucket served as my sorce of a drink... yuck... I looked into the water and gasped at what I saw; a large gash was on my face going down the left side. It was that stupid she-wolf! I didn't want to attack her, but she came to close now my face... I looked away from the water. I bet I seemed weak to her, she and that cat-like thing where probable laughing at me right now... laughing... laughing...

"No one laughs at me..." I growled lowly. I wanted a rematch! I flailed my ankle repeatedly and eventually the chain on the shackle broke, leaving only three peices of chain on it. I lifted up my right paw to further inspect the shackle. Was I really... free?

Yes I was! I hopped up as fast as I could, I looked over at the fence the same area where the she-wolf had hopped over it. I ran over to it not even stopping as I leapt over it, the trees seemed to be so blurred now that I was running again. I rally hopped that I got a couple miles away from this place before the humans returned. A scent hit my nose suddenly, though it was a few hours ago, it was the she-wolf that hurt my face. I growled as I suddenly followed her scent...

----

**That wolf has issues... Anyway I absolutly love this chapter! Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5: Lost

**Chapter 5: Lost**

We wondered in the forest for hours. The scents all seemed to be the same; and I was very confused.

_"I think we're going in circles." _Scratch stated.

"Well this forest is really big!" I stated rolling my eyes. I sat down on my haunches and I slowly looked back and forth... looking for some chance of excaping this forest, and even if we did; Where would we end up at? Through the trees I could see a small little cave.

"I think we should rest now." I said with a sigh. I slowly trotted up to the cave and then I clambered in. I turned to my human form and layed on my back just looking up at the top of the cave.

_"What's wrong?" _Scratch asked.

"I dont know..." I whispered. "I guess I just really miss my pack..."

_"I know how you feel." _He said, looking down. As he did so the earrings in his right ear clinked together. _"I have no more family." _

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

_"Naw, it's okay. It was awhile ago." _ He whispered.

"What happened to them?" I asked looking at Scratch now.

_"They were killed by humans who cut down our forest home." _ He said saddly.

"My birth pack was killed, only me and an old wolf named Raise survived." I whispered saddly, turning on my side. "So I've been traveling with this other pack for the longest, they are my pack now..."

_"How did your birth pack die?" _He asked. I looked back up at the ceiling; it had been awhile since I had thought of my family... My parents... my sister... Tears were slowly trying to excape from the corner of my eyes.

"They were killed by a... _Grim_..." I whispered. Scratch's eyes grew wide before going back to normal. He cocked his head to the side, before speaking.

_"A Grim" _He asked. _"They either went extinct hundreds of years ago OR they never existed in the first place." _

"Yea..." I mumbled turning around, to were I was facing the obosite wall.

_"You must be from far away, because stories of The Grim aren't around here." _He went on.

"My parents lived far far away from here." I stated, shutting my eyes. "Now I shall sleep..." Soon the darkness that is sleep took over...

_Dream_

_...Beep Beep..._

_"What was that?"_

_...Beep Beep..._

_"I dont know..."_

_...Beep Beep..._

_"It's so...dark!"_

_A loud growl met my small ears, then a small yelp. I then was forcefully tugged out of my den..._

_Dream End_

I howled out in fear, jumping up. I had forgotton were I was and I banged my head onto the low ceiling of the cave I slept in.

_"What was that about?" _Scratch hissed jumping upv also, I had woken him up.

"Sorry I guess it was just a dream..." I mumbled. I stood up on my paws and then trotted out of the cave with Scratch by my side. The wind shifted and I got a scent that was coming from out side of the forest. Exitment thrilled in side my bones.

"I think I know where we are!" I exclaimed. Scratch looked up at me but before he could hitch a ride on my back I darted towards the right. I ran as he tried to keep up, soon up ahead I saw light from the sun. I slowed to a walk, changing to my human form in the process. I pushed some leaves out of my way. In front of us, where the forest ended was a large hill that was covered in grass. Last time I saw this hill it was covered in snow. Scratch tried to hopp onto my shoulder again, but I started to walk up the hill before he could.

_"You want to tell me were we're going?" _Scratch asked. I froze when we reached the top of the hill. We both gasped at the sight of what was before us. It was the sea, a large bridge with train tracks on it ran for miles out into it. In the middle, far out, was a city.

"That town..." I whispered...

**Another filler chapter... R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6: Asron

**Okay, first off I just wanted to appolagise for not posting up that frequently. You see I really want to publish my own Novel and I have in fact been writing one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain, but I do own Rexy, Scratch, Raise from the first chapter, the brown wolf from chapter 4, and Asron.**

**Chapter 6: Asron**

"I hate hate hate this town!" I snarled out as Scratch and I, in human form, walked across the bridge, getting ever closer to the city that resided in the middle of the ocean. It was the very city that had smelled of flowers, the very city that had a pack of wolves that acted more like DOGS! The wolves that tried to kill Hige. I really hopped that these wolves weren't here anymore. After all I couldn't take them all on by myself...

_"For the last time... I know!" _Scratch complained. I had been repeating the same thing over and over. He was becoming bored with my ramblings and I didn't blame him.

"Sorry..." I mumbled. We finally made it to the cities wall, so Scratch hopped onto my shoulder and I jumped over the wall like I had done so many moons ago. I looked around, but the city was completely the same; dirty, smelly, abandoned. Though probable more so then last time...

_"Wow, no wonder you were complaining." _Scratch said hopping down. _"This place is a dump."_

"Yup, I wasn't kidding." I said, starting to walk down an alley way. "I wonder if this one pack of wolves are still here..." I continued my way threw the alleys.

_"I hope not." _Scratch said nervously. I nodded in agreement as we turned more corners; though I had the oddest feeling like we were being watched. Maybe this town wasn't abandoned... I shuddered off that feeling and continued on. Scratch was also very nervous, I could tell; he kept looking behind us and to the sides. After some time we finally made it to an opening within the alley ways. I instantly regognised this area, as it was the exact same place that we had first ran into those other wolves... They were still here...

"Well, look what we have here." The one that was named Moss said. I let out a low growl. "Did you lose your way to paradise." He said sarcastically; Scratch jumped and hid behind me. I looked at all the wolves that were gathered around a fire. To my horror nither Zali nor Cole was with them.

"Well, you know dieing tends to do that to you." I growled dryly. Scratch peeked out of his hiding place, shivering.

"She brought lunch." Another said laughing. Scratch hissed and I even let out another growl. Moss got up and advanced towards us.

"Dont worry we wont hurt you... much." He said walking closer. I slinked down in wolf form, barring my fangs, with my tail raised up high. My snarls seemed to have no effect as the other wolves got up also. I wasn't intimidating because I was only one wolf.

"Stop!" Said a voice that came from behind me. The voice was in haiste and is sounded dark. "If you wish to keep your pathetic lives." A growl soon followed the sentence. I instantly froze, and so did Scratch. I didn't even attempt to see who it was, out of fear.

"Says who?" Moss asked sarcastically.

"Me." The voice growled again. At that point the other wolves started to laugh. I lossened up my stance and craned my head around to see the new wolf who had joined us. I gasped slightly; this new wolf, whom was standing on top of the fence that was behind me, was quit huge and muscular. His pelt was an Ashy grey color; his ears, paws, mussel, and the tip of his tail was jet black. A black old fashion coller was fasined around his neck, a large pouch was sticking out of it. There were a lot of nobs and dials on it and I emidently wondered what they were for. Just above his coller was a large, wide 'V' shaped scar, just below the jugular. If it had been any higher up, he probable would be dead. His eyes, though, are what made me shudder; they were as red as the moon.

While I wasn't looking one of the other wolves made the first move, to attack. This new wolf that was on the fence saw it and leapt off with a snarl. With amazing speed he shoved the wolf's head into the alley wall with his huge paws. He bounced back and then landed right next to me. Scratch hissed and I couldn't help but growl. This odd wolf glanced at us before turning back to the other wolves.

"If you dont mind, we shall leave now." He said. He turned his eyes towards me and then further down the alley. I took the hint and darted as fast as I could down the alley way, I heard the pounding of large paws behind me, and I hopped that it was this other wolf that helped me insted of the wolves that live here.

"If we ever run into you here again, you're as good as dead!" Moss yelled. Scratch easily matched my pace out of fear. Once we got far enough away I stopped near the waters edge, panting heavily. I leaned down to get a quick drink.

"You cant just go wondering around another pack's territory." The other wolf grumbled lowly. "It can get you killed." His crimson eyes gleamed brightly, with exitment.

"What's your excuse." I growled lowly. Scratch hid behind me as the other wolf seemed to ponder that fact.

"Looking for trouble." He said darkly, with a smirk on his muzzel. "What brings you here?"

"I'm searching for my pack." I simply stated. "We, sorta, got seperated." The other wolf stood up, suddenly and glanced in my direction.

"Those other wolves shall be here shortly looking for more trouble." He said. "It would be best to find shelter."

"I know where we can go..." I said with a smirk.

We made our way to the place in the cemetary, since that was the only shelter in this city that I knew of. I turned to my human form and sat back on some of the buildings rubble. This other wolf turning into his human form also; he had sleek black hair, and he wore a trench-coat that covered up most of his other cloaths. His scar and coller were visible in this form, and so were his red eyes.

"I'll be back, after I look for food." He said getting up. He then ran away and disappeared from site.

"I dont like the looks of this guy." Scratch hissed. I let out a laugh.

"He saved our lives." I reminded the ringed-tailed cat. Scratch looked up at me unerved.

"Please tell me he isn't coming with us." He said, starting to shake.

"Probable not." I said. But then I mumbled. "But it would be nice to have another wolf around..."

"Then go find that brown one!" He said flailing his arms.

"He saved us, Scratch." I said simply. "Show some appriciation." I let out a laugh at the ring-tailed cat's expression. I then sighed and looked over to where the building was nothing but ruble. Outside the stars were shining brightly, being the only source of light; I wondered what my pack was doing right now. Were they looking for each other two? Suddenly the wolf that had helped us, returned; he was carrying some sort of dark meat.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked leaning up.

"Just gotta know where all the good places for food are." He said, sitting down in wolf form.

"Well... thanks anyway." I said, leaning down in wolf form. Scratch hobbled over to eat too; we both began chowing down on the meat and within seconds it was gone.

"Weren't you hungry?" I asked the other wolf. He shook his head and then laid down, shutting his eyes. I laid down also, with Scratch already dozing off on my back.

"I'm Rexy." I said suddenly. "Who are you?" The wolf laid there as still as stone and at first I thought that he was sleeping but then he opened one eye to look at me.

"I'm Asron..."

**Asron comes into play. Yayz! Will they make it out of this city safely though?**

**R&R!**


End file.
